The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Purple Heart’. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘Purple Seedling’ (unpatented) and the male parent, ‘Pacific Pink’ (unpatented).
‘Purple Heart’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily plants with purple spathes.
The new cultivar was created in Tauranga, New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in New Zealand. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.